Furi Kuri Hero
by Shimigami King
Summary: The second season of Fooly Cooly Redemption!
1. Chapter 1

Furi Kuri: Hero

**Thanks for everyone being patient and waiting for the long overdue season 2 of the series. If you haven't read Fooly Cooly Redemption yet I suggest you do before reading this story. The first two chapters are just going over Kenji and Kaho's past and how they fit into the story. I'm really excited about this and hope yall like it as well. If there is anyone with connections into the manga industry please recommend me!**

**I do not own Fooly Cooly or the characters except my own.**

Kenji Chronicles

Kenji came home from soccer practice annoyed and frustrated. The record for the team so far in the year was 3-6, they had a game next Friday against their longtime rivals Kong Middle School, and to top it all off he was attacked by a crazed women riding a moped wielding a guitar on the way home! His head was still throbbing with pain. He went into his room and saw a picture of his dad sitting on the dresser. His dad was hit by a stray bullet during a bank robber 10 years ago and his mom has been providing for them both ever since. Kenji threw his book bag on to the bed and went to the bathroom.

Kenji opened the medicine cabinet and rubbed some ointment on his forehead where the crazy women hit him with her guitar. When Kenji was done he noticed a small horn was growing out of his forehead.

"Aw man, are you serious? I can't go to school tomorrow like this."

Kenji tried to push it back in but it kept popping back out. Kenji began to get even more frustrated. He got a large sized band aid and taped it to his forehead to hide the horn. Kenji left the bathroom and returned to his room where he screamed in shock and horror. The weird Vespa women was in his room sitting on a suitcase playing her guitar like nothing happened!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenji screamed out.

"Keep your voice down, you'll disturb the neighbors." She simply replied.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my room!" Kenji shouted even louder, his face now turning red with anger.

"I owe you one." She said.

Kenji gave her a puzzled look.

"I owe you one for hitting you on the head with my guitar."

"But you did that on purpose." Kenji said.

They both stood in an awkward silence for a moment staring at each other before Kenji commented.

"I can't believe you broke into my house."

"I didn't your mom let me in!" She said smiling.

Kenji's face went from mellow to freak out. He quickly rushed down stairs to find his mom had just come home from work. Kenji's mom worked at a local dry cleaners and made just enough for them to get by.

"Mom there's some weird girl up in my roo-….."

"Oh so I see you met Haruko." His mom said smiling as she hung up her coat.

"You know her?" Kenji asked astonished.

"Why yes dear I met her when I was leaving work and hired her as a house keeper. She's dirt cheap, only 12 dollars a day, I feel bad swindling her like that."

Kenji ran back upstairs before his mom could finish. Kenji gave Haruko and angry face showing he did not approve of her being here.

"Don't worry I won't cause you any trouble." She said as innocent as possible

"Yeah right, just stay out of my way and don't touch any of my stuff." Kenji said as he went and laid down on his bed facing away from Haruko.

The room was silent for a few minutes with just the sounds of the seconds ticking away on the clock and Haurko strumming strings, tuning her guitar.

"So I see by your gym bag you're a soccer player." Haruko said still tuning her guitar.

"Forget that!" Kenji burst out saying, not wanting to hear the voice of a woman who hit him in the head with a guitar earlier. "What's up with this horn growing out of my forehead after you hit me in the head with a guitar?" Kenji asked with a balled up fist clearly wanting an answer.

Haruko could tell Kenji had a fiery spirit about him. Too bad her heart already belonged to another. Haruko set her guitar down and gently got up and slowly walked over to Kenji. Kenji now started to feel uncomfortable. He never had been this close to a girl who was giving off sensual signals before. Haruko was now caressing Kenji's leg and leaning ever closer to him. Kenji could practically taste her peppermint breath, and smell her strawberry perfume.

"Haven't you ever heard that if a girl likes you she does stupid things to get your attention?" Haruko asked in a slow gentle whisper, trying to hold back the laughter of seeing Kenji breaking out in sweat.

"But-" Kenji began, but Haruko stopped him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Shshshshsh" she said. "We wouldn't want mom to hear her little boy become a man tonight would we!"

Kenji was now pushed over the limit of being freaked out and jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. Away from Haruko. While he wasn't looking Haruko smiled to herself at her genius ways to turn the tide of the conversation.

"This is really weird, who are you?" Kenji asked partially mad because he was still nervous when it came to girls.

"I'm just a simple runaway girl down on her luck." Haruko replied with a big yawn.

"No, really who are you?" Kenji asked now calmer.

"I'm an alien!" Haruko said looking at him with wild eyes.

The comment proved Kenji's suspicions from earlier. This girl was crazy. He had a crazy house keeper as a guest!

"Anyway this is my room and there aren't any other rooms in the house so I guess you will have to go down stairs and sleep on the couch." Kenji said smirking cockily.

"But this could be the last time you have a girl up in your room. Don't you want to take advantage of the moment. Besides wasn't daylight savings time yesterday? Which means we will have an extra hour into the night to do whatever we want."

Haruko loved teasing Kenji sexually. It was funny to see the way he would react. Kenji was now sweating even more and had a sour look on his face. He opened his door signaling her to leave. Haruko got up an grabbed her things replying to his request, but before she left she leaned in and gave Kenji a kiss on the lips, almost sure that made him wet his pants!

**The Next Day**

Kenji woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Kenji automatically put the blame solely on Haruko's guitar to the head yesterday. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that he was late for school. He scrambled around in his room for fresh clothes and grabbed his backpack. Kenji then ran downstairs to grab a quick snack. Haruko was already up and making pancakes wearing a chef outfit.

"What the hell?" Kenji yelled. "If you're a house keeper you were supposed to wake me up for school."

"But you and I know I'm more than just a house keeper." Haruko teased through a big grin.

Kenji's face turned red with anger, but he didn't have time to argue with her he had to get to school and he knew he was going to be super late if he took his bike.

"Look can you give me a ride to school?" Kenji asked finding it hard to muster up the words to ask someone like her for help.

"Awwwwww, is sweet little tough boy Kenji asking me for help? Haruko teased in a baby voice.

Kenji started to grind his teeth in anger.

"You got one more time to make fun of me. I never hit a girl in my life, but I swear to God….."

"Calm down Connan, I'll give you a ride to school." Haruko said flipping pancakes.

Kenji waited outside next to Haruko's moped while she changed clothes. Kenji noticed something suspicious about Haruko's ride. It gave off a strange aura and Kenji couldn't resist inspecting it. While checking out the ride Kenji noticed Haruko's guitar resting in the back. It didn't look like no ordinary guitar. Kenji picked up the guitar and started to play the strings a little. Kenji didn't know what it was, but for some reason he couldn't put down the guitar. It's like it was demanding for him to play it, even though he didn't know how.

All of a sudden an electrical shock went through Kenji. At that moment he couldn't move! It's like he was paralyzed, he dropped the guitar and could only stand desperately trying to get his motor functions to respond to his brains commands. The Band-Aid on his head started to move. The bump under it was growing. Kenji screamed out in horror as a giant horn started to grow out of his brain. Kenji all most went insane over what he saw next. A giant cyborgic hand pierced through the skin of his head and reaching for the sky. Kenji could feel the rest of the machine inside his head desperately trying to break free from its prison.

Haruko now came out of the house wearing a black shirt that had 2NE1 in pink letters, red jeans, and Nike's. Haruko dropped her keys at the sight of Kenji's transformation activating so early.

"Damn it!" Haruko cussed.

She grabbed her guitar off the ground and aggressively tries to beat the hand of the machine back into Kenji's head. The cyborgic machine now furious bursts out of Kenji's head in violently. The cyborg resembled something like the comic book hero Iron Man.

"Shit" Haruko whispered under her breath as the cyborgic man flew away towards the country side with a dragon shaped guitar in hand.

Kenji laid dazed and confused in a pile of empty card board boxes feeling like he had a hangover. Haruko threw him on the back of her Vespa and raced off at top speed after the machine. Kenji wasn't the only one confused; Haruko was almost certain Kenji's head was the right one. If she kept making mistakes like this it was going to take forever to release Atomsk, and would also cause her to get involved with unneeded people. Kenji now started to wake up, finding himself on the back of a Vespa racing a 100mph down narrow streets and dodging people heading towards the country.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted in frustration as he desperately tried to hang on.

"We're taking a little detour on your way to school." Haruko shouted over the roaring of the engine.

"This is nowhere near my school!" Shouted Kenji who was now even more frustrated.

The cyborgic machine caused a path of destruction shooting missiles from its wrist and shoulder as it continued flying to its unknown destination. Haruko's tires started to melt the asphalt of the street as she picked up speed trying to catch up to the psychotic cyborg. Kenji held on tight to Haruko's shirt, but was slowly starting to loose his grip. The Iron Man like machine stopped it's marathon of rampage and turned to face his pursuers. Haruko stopped her moped and hoped off leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake. Kenji ran to a nearby bush to regurgitate his breakfast.

"You….are an annoyance." The machine said in a calm and pleasant voice before rushing Haruko at the speed of light!

Haruko held up her guitar defensively against the killer machine. Haruko slashed her guitar under his legs making him lose his footing. She raised it high in the air ready to make a final blow, but the machine delivered a kick to her gut knocking the air out of her lungs. Kenji watched the battle from a nearby bush too confused and afraid to participate, but he couldn't stand to see Haruko take a beating like she was. At this time the machine had stop using his physical power and had started using the dragon guitar he had retrieved from Kenji's head. Hellfire and brimstone now scorched the surrounding area as Haruko tried her best not to be cremated on the street. Out of nowhere Kenji jumped through the wall of flames and onto the cyborgs back trying desperately to stop him. The cyborg neither needed nor used little effort prying Kenji from his back and then throwing him to the ground.

Kenji was now looking up at the cyborg from his back. His vision was blurry and he was sure his spinel cored was snapped, but he didn't need to be in prime condition to know what was coming next. The cyborg slowly lifted his right leg ready to bring it down on Kenji's chest. Kenji couldn't believe his life was about to end right here right now. All of a sudden Haruko came up from behind and smashed the cyborg in the back of the head while simultaneously hollering out a victorious war cry. The area was quite for a moment after that, nothing but the sound of smell of burning wood and the faint sound of emergency sirens getting ever closer. Haruko still had the expression of a mad maniac written on her face. Kenji didn't know if he was in love or just like her…..going insane! After a moment Haruko's facial expression turned from crazy to caring, and she leant out a hand to help Kenji up. As Kenji used Haruko's arm for leverage to pick himself up the body of the cyborg fell to its knees and then the rest of his body fell to the floor.

"What….the hell…was that?" Kenji asked pointing to the cyborg, huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know, but its dead now so it doesn't matter" Haruko said scratching her head clearly not caring.

Kenji's skin turned red.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter…that thing just came out of my head along with that weird guitar. Kenji yelled pointing to the busted mechanical object and the dragon shaped guitar.

Haruko bent down to pick up the guitar. The sirens that were heared in the distance were now getting closer and Haruko knew her mission would be compromised if she was discovered by authorities. Kenji on the other hand was still left in the dark, he was having feelings for Haruko, she was funny, crazy, and adventurous, but he couldn't tell if she had the same feelings for him, and if she didn't what was her angle. Why did she run him over? Why did she hit him in the head with her guitar? Why was she living at his house?

Haruko smiled at Kenji. His confused face and lack of the concept of the situation almost made him cute enough to date, but she chose her mission and was sticking to it. Atomsk would be freed from his prison! Even if it meant her life!

Haruko handed Kenji the guitar and whistled for her moped. The small scooter like vehicle came speeding over and then stopped to a grinding halt when it reached her.

"Look Kenji, I got to go. You see there are these bad people after me and if they catch me we will never see each other again. I'll see you at the house ok."

"You promised?" Kenji asked with a sad face.

"I promise" Haruko said making a peace sign with her left hand as she sped off.

A few minutes later a black car pulled in alongside the clutter of police and fire department vehicles. Commander Amarao stepped out of the car wearing an all-black suit and black shades. Kenji was sitting on the side walk watching the fire department put out the blaze.

"Kenji? I presume" He said as he adjusted his shades.

Kenji looked at the man but could think of nothing but his unusually large eye brows.

"My name is Commander Amarao, and we need to talk about the girl you had an encounter with here today!"

Kenji Chronicles End

**Thanks for reading; the next chapter is Kaho Chronicles which contains a strong yuri seen so I would advise taking caution in the place or time when you read it. Please review and don't be shy to leave and suggestions.**


	2. Kaho Chronicles

Kaho Chronicles

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. My laptop is currently getting fixed so it will be a good while before I update again. I like to thank all of my faithful readers for bearing with me and hope you have as much fun reading this chapter of Furi Kuri Hero as I had writing it! **

Kaho Shimomura was 13 years old. She had long black hair and aqua colored blue eyes. She was very attractive, but was not a very social person. When she was ten her parents died from a stray bullet in a gang shoot out and she had to live with her uncle on her mom's side of the family ever since. Her uncle Roy Kapachi wasn't that bad. He owned his own automotive repair shop and lived in a nice house in a middle class neighborhood with a pool. Yep living with 55 year old uncle Roy would have been the life if it wasn't for him being a drunk and sexually abusing her almost every night!

If that wasn't enough she lost her first boyfriend and her best friend in the same week. Kaho didn't know what was wrong with her. After a going out with him for half a year she broke up with him. To her, there relationship just didn't feel right, and on that same day when she and her best friend Emiko, were walking home she misread her kindness and kissed her! Kaho was embarrassed when she scold her for the unsuspecting gesture and ran off, and that was not before leaving a big red mark on her face from a powerful hand! It's been a week since that happened. Kaho tried to call her friend eight times since then, but only got voice mail. She even avoided Kaho at school going so far as to threaten to tell everyone at school that she was a bisexual if she ever talked to her again. Kaho never felt more alone in her life. She used to tell her all of her secrets, her fears, and her dreams. Emiko was the only one who understood her, and helped her get over her pain of her uncle's abuse. Kaho was now left with no friends, an abusive uncle, and an embarrassment she would have to carry with her for the rest of her life.

As she was walking home trying to figure out at what point did everything in her life went wrong she heard a woman's voice shouting out fooly cooly over and over again coming from behind her. Kaho turned around to the sight of a woman with pink hair wearing a pink hello kitty t-shirt and some blue jeans riding on a yellow vespa swinging a guitar around wildly. Kaho immediately thought the woman was crazy and began to ignore her. Then she notice that the noise the woman was making was dangerously close to her, but by the time she turned around to investigate the guitar savagely connected with her forehead sending her flying across street and then brutally introducing her fragile body to the pavement. Every cuss word known to man went through Kaho's head as she lay on the ground half way into a coma….

Kaho later woke up surprisingly in her bed with a bandage around her head. The clothes she was wearing had changed and she was now wearing a plain white-t with some black shorts that went all the way up to her thighs. Kaho looked around and noticed that the guitar the crazy woman hit her in the head with was sitting on the floor next to a few bags that didn't belong to her. Kaho got up and ran to the bathroom to vomit. The hit to the head gave her a massive migraine. She was so confused, hell itself was now literally her life, and she was seriously beginning to question her sanity.

BANG, BANG, BANG. A knock came at the door

"I'll be out in a minute." She yelled. She gathered her strength and got up on her feet and made her way to the medicine cabinet where she took two aspirin for her headache. Kaho opened the door to a shocking figure with a big grin. The crazy woman riding the vespa was in her house, standing right in front of her. Kaho's bottom lip was quivering as she took a few steps back almost tripping over her feet and falling to the floor.

"Is your head feeling better?" Haruko asked still holding an evil smile on her face.

" What…..are you…doing…in my house?" Kaho asked almost too scared to get the words out.

"You tried to kill me today!"

Haruko broke out in laughter at Kaho's imagination. Although it was a good guess, if Haruko's guitar was an ordinary man made guitar it would have surely killed her, but then again Haruko's guitar isn't ordinary.

"What happened today was merely an accident nothing more." Haruko announced trying to look and sound as innocent as possible.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Kaho shouted clearly dawning on her that this woman was in her house.

"My name is Haru Haru, but you can call me Haruko for short, and that is no way to thank a person who dragged your lifeless body home!"

Kaho was now becoming agitated with Haruko's attitude. It was almost like Haruko didn't care about anything and was free to do whatever she wanted.

"Not if that person is the one for the cause of it!" Kaho shouted in rage.

Haruko reached out with lighting speed, grabbing Kaho and pulling her close to her chest. Kaho tried to pull away, but the loss of air from being suffocated by Haruko's breast was making her loose strength.

"Awwwwww Kaho, it was an accident, but look at it this way, in this turn of events you made a new friend!" Haruko said rubbing Kaho's head gently like a cat.

Kaho didn't see Haruko as a new friend, more like an annoying crazy women who wouldn't leave her house. At that moment a thought came across Kaho's mind. Her eyes widen as she freed herself from Haruko's grip and quickly closed the bathroom door.

"Does my uncle know you're here?" Kaho asked in a desperate and demanding tone.

"Oh, you mean Miki-san, yeah, I helped him out at his shop today and he gave me a job and said I could stay here for a couple of weeks!"

"What!" Kaho shouted as she ran downstairs frantically.

Kaho wildly made her was down to the first floor of the three story house. Roy was an ex-army veteran whose specialty was hand to hand combat. He use to teach her until the day her parents died and he started taking advantage of her. The back yard was made into a somewhat make shift training yard which he called his zone of zen and peace. No one was allowed to enter it without his permission. Kaho quietly slid the door back exposing the Roy sitting in the middle of the back yard in a meditating position. Kaho didn't enter; instead she got on her knees at the entrance and hung her dead down until she was acknowledged.

"Why have you disturbed me during my meditating?" Roy asked in a stern voice without even turning to acknowledge her physical being.

"I wanted to know about Haruko, whose staying at our house sir."

"She was a travelling mechanic with good skills who was kind enough to drag your lazy ass home today after you decided to take a nap on the side of the road. You are living in my house so don't question my decisions on who gets to stay here." Roy pronounced.

"Yes sir" Kaho said without argument she got up to return to her room when Roy made one more thing clear.

"Don't think that because we have a visitor tonight that that relieves you of your nightly duties Roy said with a smile even though Kaho couldn't see it. Shivers went down her spine and a short moment of silence passed by before she answered.

"Yes sir"

Later That Night

Kaho had just finished eating dinner and was getting ready to go to bed. It was only 7 but her head was beginning to hurt again so she just wanted to sleep it off. To make matters worse Haruko was sleeping in her room in the same bed. Kaho walked into her room and found Haruko talking to her bracelet.

"This planet literally stinks and the inhabitants here aren't helping with the smell. Their intelligence is lacking, but they're not completely brain dead. Getting to him doesn't seem like it will be hard, but it defiantly won't be easy….." Haruko noticed Kaho and immediately stopped talking.

"What….are you doing." Kaho asked confused by her behavior.

"Just making mental notes" Haruko replied as she sat on Kaho's bed.

"That my bed so you're going to have to sleep on the floor." Kaho said as she grabbed her pajamas to put on after her shower.

**While Kaho was in the shower**

Uncle Roy had just finished eating his dinner and getting a good gallon of gin in his system. He was now ready to get the last thing that would make him sleep like a baby tonight. Roy took one last shot to the head an then made his way upstairs. He stopped by the closet to grab a condom. Kaho was had been hit puberty and he didn't want any accidents that could get him locked up. He slowly walked to the front door of her room and opened it, only to find that Haruko was sitting on the bed reading a small pink book.

"Where is Kaho?" He demanded in a calm, but strict tone.

"She's in the shower." Haruko simply replied without taking her eyes off her book.

"Oh, well tell her when she comes to come see me in my quarters."

"I don't think so!" Haruko said calmly just as Roy was about to leave to go to his room.

Roy now slowly turned around to face Haruko with fierce eyes.

"What did you say to me?" He asked in a stern low voice.

Haruko calmly closed her book and slowly got up and walked right up to Roy's face.

"I wonder what would happen if I called the cops over here and they ask Kaho a few basic questions. Maybe she will break down and tell them how you abuse her every night, or maybe they will be more interested about the child pornography that's hiding under your bed. Unless you want these and more revealed to local law enforcement your going to lay off Kaho for the rest of the night do I make myself clear?"

Roy stood outside of the door furious, but defenseless, he couldn't say anything and it was all true. If any of this got out his reputation in the community which was really good would be ruined, and he would be looking at 50 years to life in a maximum security prison. When Roy didn't say anything Haruko got her answer.

"Good!" and with that she slammed the door in his face.

Kaho came out of the shower with her pajamas on wearing a towel around her head. The shower made her head feel better and most of the pain was gone now. The time spent in the shower gave her time to think of her current situation and what she could do to make it better. She decided that she would run away, and leave her old life behind; she would start over and forget the past. Any future was better than her present.

Kaho walked into her room and quickly noticed Haruko had a small pink book in her hand; her diary!

Kaho screamed out and launched at Haruko grabbing the book out of her hands and stuffing it back under her mattress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaho screamed out in anger. Haruko gave her a sad and caring look.

"That Emiko girl and you use to be close friends, then you open up your heart to her and she shuts you off.

At that instant something overwhelmed Kaho, maybe it was the fact that she had no one to talk too, but she was ready to talk to Haruko, a complete stranger about everything she was feeling and had going on in her life.

"I don't know what's wrong with me?" Kaho began breaking out in tears. "When I looked at Emiko's face and the way she was comforting me she seemed so sweet and gentle, and when I kissed her my blood turned warm and it felt so right. I tried to explain to her how it was an accident and how I was sorry, but she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

Haruko placed her hand around Kaho and pulled her close to her. "I know how you feel" Haruko began in a soft and gentle voice. "It's difficult when you have feelings for someone else, even if there someone of the same sex. I have had these feelings before too."

"Oh, yeah with who?" Kaho asked not believing her.

"Well I have these feelings for you!"

There was a moment of silence before Kaho pulled away from Haruko wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"We barley even know each other" Kaho protested.

Haruko now crawled closer to Kaho.

"After reading your diary I now see that we have more in common than you think."

"Like what we both like girls?"

"Well do you truly like girls, or was it just Emiko? Haruko asked.

Kaho paused for a minute and then lowered her eyes. "I don't know….I don't know anything anymore."

"Well we could always find out!" Haruko proposed.

"And how are we sups… "

In the middle of her sentence Kaho's lips were restrained by a forceful kiss from Haruko! Her body turned warm and Goosebumps began to occupy 90% of her body. Her mind was telling her to make Haruko stop, but her body was refusing each command and asking for more. Haruko was now sliding her hand up and down Kaho's leg. Kaho let out a soft moan and finally found the energy to pull away. Kaho fell back on the bed and Haruko climbed on top of her pinning her down leaving no chance of escape.

"What are you doing?" Kaho asked in between breaths.

Haruko only looked down at her with a gentle expression before continuing her lip on lip contact. This time Haruko stuck her tongue inside of Kaho's mouth. Kaho began to blush and her body began to uncontrollable squirm. Haruko took off her top and her bra revealing some pretty big breasts. Kaho gripped the sheets when she felt them against her chest. Having no control of her bodily functions Kaho instinctively took off her shirt and bra as well. She was a little embarrassed because her breasts were a little bit smaller than Haruko's, but her mind didn't tred on it long.

Soon her mind gave in to her body and was now praising the feeling Haruko was giving her. Kaho started to get wet in between her thighs, water started to run down her thighs and the wetness began to appear through her pajamas. Haruko noticed quickly, and slowly began to pull Kaho's pajamas off of her body. Kaho now got scared and tried to stop her, but Haruko started sucking on her neck making her give up any resisting efforts. Haruko's lips quickly made their way from Kaho's neck to her breasts! Then from her breasts to her belly! Kaho was now moaning and groaning uncontrollably, she couldn't keep her body still. She wanted to have an orgasm but she held it in, but she lost control when Haruko flicked her tongue across the lips of her pussy.

Kaho screamed out in pleasure, her hands began to rip the sheets the deeper she dove into ecstasy. Haruko spread Kaho's fat lips and sank her whole mouth into Kaho's cervical wall. Kaho couldn't control herself any longer, with a deep jolt Kaho released al of her happiness onto Haruko's face! Haruko had to pull away or she would've drowned in Kaho's orgasm. Haruko started kissing Kaho again. Kaho could taste her own woman hood, but didn't care; in fact she enjoyed and welcomed the taste. Haruko positioned herself over Kaho's face an slowly sat down. Kaho instinctively stuck out her tongue, swirling it around and moving it back and forth inside of Haruko. Now it was Haruko's turn to groan in pleasure and to slowly leak her juices inside of Kaho's mouth. As Kaho was giving Haruko a run for her money, she slowly moved her hand down to her pussy and began fingering herself.

Haruko had been with about five other girls in her past, but this was her first human, and she had to admit humans were the best at eating out pussy. Haruko rocked her hips back and forth making sure to milk every bit of pleasure she was going to get from this. It's been 5 years since Atomsk had been captured and fingering herself wasn't cutting it anymore. Haruko turned her body around and started to eat out Kaho again. Kaho's head started to hurt again, but with half of her face covered in cum and Haruko's face planted in between her legs, she hardly noticed it. Haruko started inserting two of her fingers inside of Kaho as she liked her already over flowing clit. Kaho's moans of pleasure were getting louder. Haruko increased the speed of her hand and now Kaho was begging for mercy! Haruko ingonored her pleas for mercy and continued her onslaught. Kaho finally couldn't take it no more and screamed out!

That was the last thing she remembered, she blacked out in pleasure. Kaho awoke the next day sticky and sweaty. The pain in her head had mysteriously disappeared. Her pussy was numb and her room needed a bottle of Febrezze bad. The smell of her and Haruko's previous night of fornication was embedded deep in the sheets. Kaho noticed that Haruko and all her stuff were gone. The only thing that was left was a guitar shaped like an M-16 assault rifle sitting in the corner of her room! Kaho flopped back down in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She knew exactly what this ment. Another person had come and gone out of her life….only this time it was someone she loved!

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
